Invader ZIM: The new series
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: This is my perception of what I think should be the new series of Invader ZIM. K plus for Violence
1. Episode 1: Without Further Adoom

**Invader ZIM: The New Series**

**Hello People of Earth and Wisconsin, this is what I consider to be my version of the new series of Invder ZIM, I know, I know, It has Violet in it but this takes place during whatever grade the IZ characters are in, so I'm guessing they're 12-13, or something like that. So here it is! And Maybe If I'm extremely lucky, the other people, and I'll play Violet! So Violet, she has a similar appearance to me, but has a tad bit different style of dressing. She is a brunette, has hazel eyes, wears a turquoise t-shirt, hot pink skirt, and blue sneakers, and wears her hair in a side ponytail with some loose hair in the front of her hair. I would style of animation, unlike the style Adventure Time is drawn in, so just trust my description. One more important thing is VioletxDib is sort of played out in this series like Phinabella, in Phineas and Ferb, girl crushes on boy, boy is oblivious to girl's crush on boy, girl wishes she had the strength to tell boy. So without further ado, here it is!**

_Invader ZIM: The New Series: Episode one: Without further adoom!_

Shows Dib and Gaz.

"Ugh! I just don't get it, why doesn't anyone believe me when I say Zim is an alien!" said Dib

"*Very quietly in the distance* I believe you Dib! Just as much as I love you!" said Violet "If only I had the strength and courage to say so"

"*Back with Dib and Gaz* Maybe cause your complaetely bonkers and have a huge head" said Gaz

"My head isn't big!" said Dib

"Just keep telling yourself that" said Gaz

Shows ZIM

"GIR, I've finally done it! The ultimate plan to destroy my enemy!" said ZIM

"Does it involve waffles?" said GIR

"No GIR, it doesn't involve waffles!" said ZIM

"Aww, but I want waffles!" said GIR

"Then make yourself some waffles!" said ZIM

With Dib...

Dib bumps into Violet

"Oh, hey Violet, totally didn't even see you there." said Dib

"H-hi Dib!" said Violet

"How's it going?" asked Dib

"Oh, good, Maria's finally out of the hospital" said Violet

"Good, that's good" said Dib "Well, see ya"

"*Makes sure Dib is out of earshot, then sighs* Why am I cursed to be completely scared of admitting my feelings?" said Violet

With ZIM...

Bumps into Dib.

"Ugh! Watch where your going Earth-Monkey!" said ZIM

"No, you watch wher your going Space-Idiot" said Dib

Dib and ZIM bicker for awhile until Violet shows up.

"Hey, what are you guys fighting about?" said Violet

"Who's the superior being" said ZIM

"Dib is" said Violet

"What? Why!" said ZIM

"Cause I love- I mean he isn't a stupid Irken Heck-bent on taking over and destroying the planet, Space-Idiot!" said Violet as she trudged away

"I think the Earth creature likes you" said ZIM

"Yeah, as a friend" said Dib, not thinking much of it

"Well I have a plan to destroy you, so, I'm going to work on it" said ZIM

"Uh-huh, that was very straight forward" said Dib

"Thankyou!" said ZIM

"That wasn't a compliment" said Dib

"Curse you Dib-Fiend!" said ZIM as he ran to his base

A couple of hours later...

"So he cursed you and ran off" said Violet

"Yeah, that's the gist of it" said Dib

The doorbell rings

"Hey Dib! Can you break away from your girlfriend to answer the door" said Gaz

"She's not my girlfriend!" said Dib

"Whatever, just answer the door" said Gaz

"Why can't you answer it?" asked Dib

"Gameslave!" said Gaz

Dib answers the door

"Time for your doom puny Earthling!" said ZIM

A half hour later...

"Gaz? Where's Dib, he's been missing for nearly a half hour!" said Violet

"Oh, ZIM kidnapped him, go and get your boyfriend" said Gaz

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Violet

"Yeah, sure, whatever" said Gaz

With Dib and ZIM...

"Time for your Doom!" said ZIM

"Not on my watch" said a voice in the shadows

"Who dares interrupt The Mighty ZIIM?" asked ZIM

"ME!" said Violet stepping out out of the shadows

"Violet, this is to dangerous, go home!" said Dib

"No, I have to save you!" said Violet

"SHUT UP PUNY HUMANS!" yelled ZIM

"No, you shut up!" yelled Violet, as her fist made contact with ZIM's face

"You-oof! Will never- oof! Get away with it!" said ZIM whie being punched

"Let him go!" yelled Violet

"NO!" yelled ZIM

"I won't ask again ZIM, let him go!" threatened Violet as she grabbed ZIM by the shirt

"Whatever you want, heh, heh!" said ZIM

"No one says heh but me!" said Violet

"Yes ma'am" said ZIM, frightened

ZIM lets Dib go

"Thanks, I guess" said Dib

"Yeah, I guess" said Violet, slightly blushing

**Can you sense the URT? (URT means Unresolved Romantic Tension) so is it good enough that it could possibly be the new series?**

_**Production Notes**_

**1. In this episode, ZIM becomes a little bit scared of Violet, cause of her some what Violent nature, hey Violent Violet, hee, hee, that was funny!**

**2. Some references to another Nickelodeon show, Making Fiends.**

**3. GIR is so funny/cute!**


	2. Episode 2 pt 1: Houseparty of Doom

**Episode 2: GIR's Houseparty of DOOM! Part 1**

"GIR I'm going to the store to get some supplies, don't do anything while I'm gone!" said ZIM

When ZIM left GIR got incredibly bored and on came a comedy show.

It was an episode about prank calls. The girl on the show dialed the phone.

"Hey, is the anyone by the name of Jo King?" asked the girl

"What? Who is this?" asked the person at the other end of the phone

GIR's face lit up like a lightbulb

"I wanna do that!" said GIR, as he dialed the phone, and Dib answered

"Hello? Who is this?" asked Dib

"This is Jo King, Ima having a house party!" said GIR

"A house party? Wait, who are you Jo King, and why are you calling me?" asked Dib

"Uhhhh, there is no one answering at the moment, leave a message after the oink! Oink!" said GIR as he slammed the phone into the reciever "Hey why don't I have a house party!"

GIR called back Dib "Bighead boy! I'm having a house party! Bring yourself and Gazzy!" said GIR

"Uh, okay then" said Dib

Then GIR called Violet "Brown heade girl, I'm having a house party!" said GIR

"Uh, I'll be there I guess" said Violet

**Part 2 coming soon...**


	3. Episode 2 pt 2: House Party of Doom

**Episode 2: GIR's House Party of DOOM!**

"I just got invited to a party, by a robot?" said Violet, as she scrunched her nose with confusion

With Dib…

"Hey Gaz, we just got invited to a party, by ZIM's henchman, I have no idea whether we should go or not" said Dib

"Will there be pizza?" asked Gaz

"I don't know, GIR just said you and me were invited and hung up" said Dib

"Well a party is a party!" said Gaz

"But what if it's a trap?" asked Dib

"What if it's not" asked Gaz

"Well I don't know if..." said Dib

"Well I'm going regardless of whether you want to or not" said Gaz

"Fine, I'll go" said Dib

With Violet…

"Wait a minute" said Violet when she got to ZIM's house "I should have recognized the address! It's a trap!"

"That's what I think" said Dib, behind Violet

"When did you get here?" stammered Violet

"A few seconds ago" said Dib

"Yeah, but please don't sneak up on me!" said Violet

"Sorry!" said Dib

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" said GIR "Come right in and start partying!"

A few hours later…

"Nothing has happened at all" said Dib

"Yeah, maybe we should go" said Violet

"NO DON'T GO!" yelled GIR going ballistic.

"Okay, we'll stay!" said Dib

"Don't have a tantrum!" said Violet

"Okay, I'll put on some music!" said GIR

"Yeah, do that!" said Dib

"What? What the heck is going on here?" yelled ZIM

"A 'party', I think" said Gaz

"Well this is a suckish party!" said Violet, leaving.

"Yeah, and I thought this was a trap, I really would have preferred for this to be a trap, that's way more entertaining!" said Dib, leaving.

"I need to play my gameslave" said Gaz, leaving.

"Well at least they're leaving!" said ZIM

"Aw, well this party was a total flop" said GIR

"I told you not to do anything while I was gone!" said ZIM

"Sorry Mastah!" said GIR

**That's all for this Episode!**

**Production Notes:**

**Dib sure did scare Violet!**

**GIR's party was a total flop, cause It would be funny**

**The reason Dib and Violet both respectively thought it was a trap was, they thought ZIM was plotting revenge!**

**Well that's all for this episode!**

**-PPF**


	4. Chapter 4: Important!

**IZ Truth or Dare: Important**

Princess: Hey guys! This is so very important!

Lilla: Yes it is!

Mik: Yeah, me and Lilla will 'die' if you ignore this message!

Princess: It's extremely true!

Mik: We have to stop SOPA/PIPA, if we don't, I won't exist, Lilla won't exist, in a sense, Princess won't exist, and it would be like Zim never met, fell in love with, of married Lia, meaning that their kids, Zeiden and Loraina won't exist!

Lilla: Yeah, Biggest Orange and Blue will never realize their feelings for the Tallests!

Princess: Violet and Dib will have never met, meaning Violet's unborn child will never be born!

Violet: You were supposed to keep that a secret surprise for the next chapter!

Dib: You're pregnant?

Violet: Yes, but if this SOPA/PIPA crap isn't stopped, we will have never met, and our kid will never be born!

Dib: NOOOOOO!

Violet: AND I CAN'T LET GO OF YOU DIB, I LOVE YOU!

Lia: I'll never have Zeiden and Loraina?

Zim: I'll never meet Lia?

Princess: It'll be like the Garkling race never even existed.

Zim: NO ZIIM DOESN'T WANT TO LOSE LIA! ZIIM LOVES LIA!

Princess: Here are the congress people's phone numbers! Help us stop SOPA/PIPA!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 907-456-0233 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 334-244-7017 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 205-759-5047 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 479-725-0400 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 501-324-6336 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 602-840-1891 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 602-952-2410 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 510-286-8537 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 415-393-0707 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 303-455-7600 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 860-258-6940 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 860-549-8463 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 302-573-6291 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 302-573-6345 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 407-872-7161 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 305-418-8553 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 770-763-9090 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 770-661-0999 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 808-522-8970 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 808-541-2542 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 515-288-1145 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 515-284-4574 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 208-334-1776 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 208-342-7985 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 312-353-4952 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 312-886-3506 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 317-554-0750 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 317-226-5555 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 913-451-9343 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 502-582-6304 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 361-576-1231 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 225-389-0395 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 337-262-6898 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 617-565-3170 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 617-565-8519 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 410-962-4510 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 207-945-0417 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 207-874-0883 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 313-226-6020 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 517-203-1760 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 651-221-1016 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 612-727-5220 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 816-471-7141 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 816-421-1639 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 601-965-4459 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 406-449-5401 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 910-251-1058 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 336-333-5311 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 701-258-4648 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 701-250-4618 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 308-632-6032 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 402-441-4600 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 603-622-7979 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 603-647-7500 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 973-639-8700 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 973-645-3030 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 505-346-6601 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 505-346-6791 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 775-686-5770 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 702-388-5020 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 212-688-6262 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 212-486-4430 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 216-522-7272 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 918-748-5111 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 918-581-7651 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 503-326-3386 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 570-941-0930 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 610-434-1444 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 401-943-3100 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 401-453-5294 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 864-233-5366 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 864-250-1417 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 414-276-7282 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 605-334-9596 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 615-736-5129 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 423-756-2757 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 512-469-6034 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 214-361-3500 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 801-524-4380 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 801-524-5933 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 804-775-2314 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 804-771-2221 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 802-863-2525 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 802-862-0697 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 206-553-5545 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 605-332-8896 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 414-297-4451 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 304-342-5855 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 304-347-5372 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 307-261-6413 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 307-682-6268

Princess: If you call these numbers! You'll be Fanfiction's hero!

Mik: Call the numbers!

Lilla: Please, I wanna exist!

Zeiden: Daddy? What's going on?

Zim: The bad men want to make you not exist, and we need to save you and Loraina

Lia: And I wanted another child!

Zim: It'll be okay if the nice people reading call the numbers, then you'll still exist, along with our children!

Princess: Please call the numbers!

Mik: You'll spare us heartbreak!

Lilla: Please, I wanna still exist!

Princess: Call the numbers! Call them! Now!


	5. Episode 3a:Alien Idiots and Going Steady

**IZ Time Shift Special**

**This is the first Time Shift Episode of three Time Shift Episodes. This is like the Phineas and Ferb time shift episodes; it takes place in the past, and has the same characters. But it doesn't affect history in any way. (And anything in parenthesis is the fourth wall)**

**Episode Three: Attack of the Idiot Aliens and the Brain of Galactor**

**It was 1958, the time of Science Fiction movies, Malt shops, and Doo wop music.**

**The characters outfit appearances change a little, their hair styles, not so much.**

**Well Dib's outfit, doesn't change much, he still has his trench coat.**

**Violet's outfit on the other hand is a light pink dress, a turquoise cardigan, and saddle shoes. Need I say more about that?**

**Gaz's outfit id that of a rebellious girl of the fifties, kind of biker-ish, I don't exactly know how to describe it.**

**Zim, doesn't change, neither does GIR.**

**1958, April 16**

We see two kids who are around 12-13 years old walk out of a movie theater.

"That Science Fiction movie had the worst effects ever, I could totally tell that it was a fake alien!" said Dib

"I know, but it seemed to fool everyone else" said Violet

"I bet if a real alien were disguised among us, they wouldn't even know it, no matter how poor their disguise was" said Dib

"Yeah, well see you around" said Violet, as she gave Dib a quick peck on the cheek

(DaVr!)

"See you later" said Dib as he walked off

Meanwhile in a dark alley on the other side of town…

An alien ship landed, out walked a green boy with a robot.

"This is the last town I have to conquer before the world is mine! VICTORY WILL BE IN THE HANDS OF ZIIM!" said Zim

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Princess

"What?" said Charlotte, Princess' friend

"Why isn't he acting like its 1958" said Princess

"Well he's an alien, no matter what year he's in, he doesn't change in any way" said Charlotte

"Okay, never mind, we can get back to the episode" said Princess

Back to the episode…

"But Mastah, this is the town with the cyborg hamster defense system!" said GIR

"Cyborg hamster defense system, Shyborg Hamshter Defenshe Shyshtem" said Zim

"I don't know all the previous threats were annihilated by the cyborg hamsters." Said GIR

(Dum dum has a point)

"Well, I'm not scared" said Zim

(Cocky Irken)

"Who said that I'm 'cocky', ZIIM IS NOT COCKY! WHOEVER SAID THAT SHUT UP!" said Zim

(Make me)

"Wait, so now he's having an argument with the fourth wall?" asked Princess

(Can we get back to the episode?)

The next day…

"So, Dib what are we gonna do today?" asked Violet

"I don't know, why don't we go to the malt shop?" asked Dib

"Sure" said Violet

When they got to the malt shop, the first thing they noticed was the green kid, leaning on the juke box, talking to some people there.

"That green kid looks suspicious, very suspicious" said Dib, as he went in for a closer look

"I agree" said Violet, following Dib

(Well he is an alien)

"Huh?" wondered Dib

"I don't know, maybe it's the fourth wall" said Violet

"Yeah, we should really replace it with one that doesn't talk, it's giving away the whole plot" said Dib

(Hey!)

"Yeah, if this continues, the episode will be pointless" said Violet

(Firstly it had no point in the first place, so it's not going to be pointless)

"Well that green kid is an alien so, I'll try and prove it" said Dib

"Yeah, you should totally try to prove it!" said Violet

"HEY EVERYONE THE GREEN KID IS AN ALIEN!" Yelled Dib

"Yeah right, he's too normal" said some kid

"Your just crazy" said another kid

"Well I guess you're stuck with me" said Zim

**This episode was not supposed to make sense, look out for the next one, it takes place in 1985. –PPF**


	6. Exclusive short: A Joke

**1985**

**Dib is looking for proof of ghosts in a Ghostbusters type of way.**

"Gotta catch those ghosts!" said Dib, as he chased after a guy in a sheet

"Dib, that's just Jake playing with you, he's wearing a sheet, he's not a real ghost!" said Violet

"What are you talking about, he is!" said Dib, as he turned on the vacuum cleaner, and sucked up the sheet

"I'm not a ghost!" said Jake in an eerie tone

"Oh, Whaddya know, he isn't" said Dib

**Zim lands in a ditch.**

"I'm here at long last!" said Zim

**GIR leaves the ship.**

"OOH A SQUIRREL!" yelled GIR

**1985 is over.**

**Sorry it's so short, the last one will be longer, I promise**


	7. Episode 4: Late April Fools

Invader Zim: The New Series Episode 4

Episode 4: The Randomness Episode Spectacular of DOOM!

**Happy April Fools FILTHY HYOOMANS! Okay, Invader moment over, time for the new episode! I'll get on with it now. Oh, and only some of it is in script format, the rest is in the right format.**

[Zooms in on the crew plus two people you don't recognize, one of the two looks like Finn from Adventure Time, but drawn in IZ style and is wearing a navy blue invaders' uniform (no hat), the other boy has red hair and green eyes and was wearing a white jacket, grey pants and black shoes. He doesn't look like anyone from any other shows. The rest you recognize, cause it's the cast of IZ:TNS. Tak is also there]

Taylor: *Holds up a sign that says 'WARNING'*

Violet: Hello everyone, welcome to a special episode of Invader Zim: The New Series.

Dib: This isn't a 'normal' episode.

Flek: It's 'strange'

Zim: 'Unusual'

Tak: Some people might find it 'disturbing'.

Gaz: So have some soup. *Everyone holds up bowls of soup*

Violet: And remain calm and enjoy this special episode of Invader Zim: The New Series *Everyone eats a spoonful of soup*

Zim: ZIIM!

[The correct imagery for the IZ theme song plays, but an energetic Japanese pop tune plays instead of the actual theme song. Other craziness happens during the theme song. The Theme song ends, and we see Violet wandering through the Skool and she walks up to Zim]

"Zim! I was just talking to Dib, Taylor, and Gaz, and none of them planned to do anything for April fool's Day!" said Violet

"Shh, don't talk so much, if you're gonna be my lady, you have to talk less" said Zim

"Zim! I'm not going to be your lady!" said Violet

"We'll see about that" said Zim, as he walked off

Violet rolls her eyes, and Taylor runs up to her.

"Violet! We're at war! We're at war!" said Taylor

"Oh my glob, it's Switzerland, isn't it?" said Violet

"Violet, stop with the war! We're gonna have a pop quiz, I heard it in the bathroom!" said Taylor

"Oh, my glob, I hate pop quizzes!" said Violet

"How can you think about a pop quiz Violet? We're at war! War!" said Taylor, as he picked Violet up and shook her

"Stop shaking me!" said Violet

"I've got to go recycle some aluminum! Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light!" said Taylor as he ran to go recycle aluminum.

Suddenly, Taylor got shot in the leg with an arrow.

"Ah! I got shot! Curse this Swiss war!" said Taylor, as he got dragged off by three Swiss soldiers

The bell rings.

"I got to get to class" said Violet "HELICOPTER!"

Then, a helicopter lowered a ladder, and Violet got on it.

[Cut to Violet dressed like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, holding Gir. It's all sepia toned.]

"Oh Gir, are you alright? Did she hurt you? She sure tried to" said Violet

"Tacos!" said Gir

Violet sets Gir on a trashcan.

"It's awful hot in here, Ima open up a window" said Violet as she opened a window.

When Violet opened the window, she started spinning around like the fan in the window blew her around, she hit her head on one of the stalls.

"Concussion" said Violet as she passed out

"Hee hee! Pretty lady passed out!" said Gir

Suddenly the room started spinning around and it turned into color. Violet wakes up and gets up.

"Gir, I don't think we're in the Skool bathroom anymore" said Violet as she spun around "Oh no, wait, we are, it's just in color"

Tak came out of a stall dressed like the good witch.

"Hello, are you a good witch, or a sandwich?" asked Tak

"Why I'm not a witch, nor a snack. You're talking some crazy stuff" said Violet

"But you have the ruby gameslave" said Tak

Violet pulls it out of her pocket.

"Oh my! This is a beautiful video game!" said Violet

Suddenly, Gaz burst out of a stall dressed like the bad witch.

"Who took my ruby gameslave? Was it you?" asked Gaz pointing at Violet

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to, you can have it back" said Violet as she held it out for Gaz to take it.

"Oh good, aah!" said Gaz as she tried to take the ruby gameslave, but it shocked her "Curses! I can't have this ruby gameslave as long as it's April fool's day!"

"Speaking of, are you really going to do nothing?" asked Violet

"SILENCE! I'll get you my pretty, you and your little robot too!" said Gaz

"Get out, you have no powers in this bathroom!" said Tak

"The witch sneers at Dorothy, then exits" said Gaz, as she left the room

"Oh my! She said her stage directions!" said Violet

"I know" said Tak

"What am I going to do now?" asked Violet

"You are in a bathroom, you could pee!" said Tak

"Gir too?" asked Violet

"Gir too" said Tak, as she left the bathroom

"Oh Gir, I'm scared, frightened, and petrified! My goodness, those are synonyms!" said Violet

"Weehahahahaha synonyms!" said Gir

"Don't be scared!" said Zim as he walked out of a stall dressed like the scarecrow

"Zim, who are you?" asked Violet

"I'm Zim" said Zim

"Oh, hi Zim!" said Violet

Then Dib walked out dressed like the tin man (Violet seemed a little more happy), and Taylor came out dressed like the lion.

"Put 'em up! Put 'em up!" said Taylor

"Put what up?" asked Violet

"Your socks, they fell down, put 'em up!" said Taylor

"Oh okay" said Violet, as she pulled her socks up

"What do you want?" asked Dib

"I want to get back to class" said Violet

"We know how!" said Dib

"Start by punching Zim in the face!" said Taylor

"I don't think that was in the movie!" said Zim

Violet punches Zim in the face, and he falls into Dib's arms, and Dib just drops Zim.

"Ow!" said Zim

A stage director walks in.

"Taylor and Violet! You two are late for your scene" said the stage director guy

"Late? I guess we have to go now" said Taylor, as he grabbed Violet's arm and pulled her out of the room.

[Cut to Taylor and Violet at a table in the cafeteria]

"Can you believe we're late for a scene that I didn't know we were doing?" asked Taylor

"No, that doesn't make sense, cause I don't recall rehearsing this scene…Oh look, here comes our food!" said Violet

"Yeah I'm starving" said Taylor

"Hey, can we get some feeding children over here?" asked Violet

"Feeding children for table 16!" said the announcer guy

Two children came over, and started feeding Taylor and Violet their salads.

"Guys! BIG NEWS!" said Zim as he ran over to Taylor and Violet

"It's him! Run!" said one of the two children, as they both ran off

"Guys! The Skool volcano is going to erupt in 3 and a half minutes!" said Zim

"That's as long as a commercial break!" said Taylor

"Violet, kiss me! I want to spend my last 3 and a half minutes with my face mushed up against yours!" said Zim

"Anyone have any better ideas?" asked Violet

"Please?" asked Zim

"No!" said Violet

"Please?" asked Zim, again

"No!" said Violet, again

"Pleeeeeaaaase?" said Zim

"Noooooo!" said Violet

"Please, please, please?" said Zim

"No, no, no!" said Violet

Jake: We'll be right back with the second half of the new episode of Frank: The Toaster!

Carrie: No you idiot, this is Invader Zim: The New Series! Seriously!

Jake: Why must you always shoot me down? Why can't you just let me live? WHY?

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Right Now: Invader Zim

Coming soon to Parkelodeon!

An all new series! Making Fiends 2.0!

Summer 2012!

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

Jake: Okay, we're back from our break, press play!

Carrie: Whatever. *presses the play button*

"Please Violet, please?" said Zim

"No Zim, no!" said Violet

"Guys, have you heard the news?" asked Dib, as he ran in

"What news?" asked Violet

"I already told you, the Skool volcano is going to erupt!" said Zim

"No, the new news" said Dib

"What new news?" said Taylor

"The Skool volcano has retired and moved to Florida" said Dib

"But I heard that the Skool volcano was going to erupt!" said Zim

"Well apparently not!" said Dib

"Yay!" said everyone in the cafeteria

"Zim, why are you holding my foot?" asked Violet

"Oh my Tallests! We're going to be attacked by killer butterflies!" said Zim, as he dropped Violet's foot

"Awe…" said the whole cafeteria

"Flek has anti-butterfly spray!" said Dib

"Yay!" said the whole cafeteria

"But I drank all of it!" said Flek

"Awe…" said the whole cafeteria

"I don't want this apple, so you all can share it!" said Taylor

"Yay!" said the whole cafeteria

"I just got a text, apples make your hair fall out!" said Violet

"Awe…" said the whole cafeteria

"What's done is done" said a random bald guy in the cafeteria

[Cut to Violet at her locker, Gaz crawls over to her]

"What's with the boo-boo face?" asked Gaz, as she stood up

"I can't believe no one planned anything for April Fool's Day! I was so looking forward to it!" said Violet

"Someone needs to be tickled!" said Gaz

"No, I don't want to right now!" said Violet, as she uncrossed her arms, and pointed to her stomach

"Someone needs the tickle bunny" said Gaz, as she tickled the heck out of Violet

"Stop! Stop! Please!" said Violet, who was being tickled

"Okay, but sorry Violet, April First is just a normal average day" said Gaz

"Gaz, your late, go into the janitor's closet" said Mr. Dwicky

"Oh I forgot" said Gaz, as she moon walked into the closet to disco music

"What's going on in the janitor's closet?" asked Violet

"I'm not sure, but make sure you're there in sixteen-AAAH!" said Mr. Dwicky as he got tackled by a giant lobster

Violet filmed it with her phone, after the lobster stopped, Mr. Dwicky went into the janitor's closet, Violet followed.

Suddenly, Violet was in Danny Phantom's living room.

"Hi Danny" said Violet as she walked past him

"Sup Violet" said Danny

Violet walked out his front door, and was immediately in a 1970's game show.

"Next up is Violet Johnson, where are you from Violet?" asked Mr. Dwicky

"I'm from the city" said Violet

"You know how to play this game right?" asked Mr. Dwicky

"Yes, you say a sentence, I fill in the blank, and if it matches one of the panelists, I win" said Violet

"Okay, if you do match one of the panelists, you win $5,000!" said Mr. Dwicky

"And if I don't?" asked Violet

"You'll see, okay, here's the sentence. Dumb Debbie was dumb" said Mr. Dwicky

"How dumb?" asked all six panelists

"She was so dumb, she didn't realize April first was April Fool's blank. Okay panelists write what you think" said Mr. Dwicky

All six panelists write down their answers.

"Okay, dumb Debbie was dumb, so dumb she didn't realize April first was April Fool's blank, Violet, what is your answer?" asked Mr. Dwicky

"Day" said Violet

"Ehh, I don't know, let's see what our panelists have to say! Taylor, your answer" said Mr. Dwicky

"Roses are red, storm clouds are grey, dumb Debbie didn't realize it was April Fool's Lobster" said Taylor

"Lobster? Oh come on!" said Violet

Then a lobster came in and pushed Violet down.

"Okay, let's see Gaz's answer!" said Mr. Dwicky

"I figured dumb Debbie didn't know it was April Fool's Berry. That's a thing right? April Fool's Berry?" said Gaz

"You're a thing! A foul beast of a thing!" said Zim

The lobster comes in and pushes Violet down again.

"Okay, Zim, your answer?" asked Mr. Dwicky

"Okay, I think that dumb Debbie didn't know it was April Fool's Foot!" said Zim

The audience boos.

"Hey don't be snippy! I was on Broadway!" said Zim

The lobster pushes Violet down, once again.

"Okay, Tak, your answer?" asked Mr. Dwicky

"I said April Fool's Blank!" said Tak

"Um, Tak, I said blank" said Mr. Dwicky

"I know. I LOVE TALLEST PURPLE!" yelled Tak

"Yeah, I'm not bringing the lobster out on that one…Okay, Dib, what is your answer?" said Mr. Dwicky

"Sorry, I was hungry, so I said onion rings" said Dib

The lobster starts to come out.

"No, I get it" said Violet, as she pushed herself down

"Okay, now last is your sister Carrie, Carrie, what is your answer?" asked Mr. Dwicky

"My card says 'Cut to the next scene!'" said Carrie

[Cuts to next scene]

"Carrie, your stupid card cut to this scene! You costed me $5,000!" said Violet

"But I want the Oompaloompa now!" said Carrie, with a fake British accent

"You can't have an Oompaloompa!" said Violet, also with a fake British accent

"Happy birthday!" said Dib, Gaz, Zim, Flek, Taylor and Tak who all just popped out of nowhere

"It's not my birthday!" said Violet

"Touchdown!" said everyone but Violet

"There isn't a football game!" said Violet

"Where's the beef?" asked everyone but Violet

"Okay, kids aren't going to get that reference!" said Violet

Then there was a knock at the door.

"You'll get it!" said Carrie to Violet

"Ugh, fine!" said Violet, as she answered the door

"Hey Violet" said Jake

"Hey everyone! This is my brother Jake, Jake, everyone here but Zim and Tak are my friends!" said Violet

"But I thought I already met all of you?" said Jake

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't" said Dib

"Hey, is that the big headed kid that you have a crush on Violet?" asked Jake

"His head's not big, and I don't have a crush on him!" said Violet

"You're obviously in love with him, cause you defended his big head" said Jake

"My head's not big!" said Dib

"Well never mind your crush on that big headed kid, I need to know what the opposite of soft demon is." said Jake

"A rock god" said Dib

"I know a song about a rock god…" said Violet

"Well, why don't you sing it? After all, that is what we're missing" said Dib

"What?" asked Violet

"A musical number" said Dib

"Oh, okay, I'll sing it, if you all help me" said Violet

Everyone nodded in agreeance, and decided to help Violet. The song starts

"Preacher man walked into the club and he said,

He said,

'Hey girl, can't you walk and not stray?'

Father, I'm torn and selling my soul,

To the rhythm, the beat, and the bass" sang Violet

"Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways,

Cause I'm so possessed with the music,

The music he plays" sang Gaz

"I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum,

Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God,

I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody,

You see I fell in love with my Rock God" everyone sang

"Preacher man took my hand and looked into my eyes,

He said, 'Hey girl, can't you live your life right?'" sang Tak

"Father things aren't always so black and white,

Don't cast the first stone,

Cause I'm not alone" sang Carrie

"And it's not like I'm hurting anyone,

But I can't confess my rock,

My rock and roll way-ay-ay-ay-ays" sang Zim

"I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum,

Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God,

I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody,

You see I fell in love with my Rock God,

I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum,

Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God,

I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody,

You see I fell in love with my Rock God" everyone sang

"No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could,

Cause I chose a path and I'm not looking back,

And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me" Violet sang

"I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum,

Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God,

I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody,

You see I fell in love with my Rock-rock God" everyone sang

"Preacher man, preacher man,

Preacher man, preacher man,

Forgive me for whatever I do,

Preacher man, preacher man,

Preacher man, why don't you understand?

Preacher man, preacher man

Have you never felt this way,

Have you never, ever, ever felt this way?

Yeah, I'm gone, gone, gone,

Oh no,

My rock rock God" Violet sang, and the song ended.

Everyone fell on their backs, apparently passed out. Then everyone sprung up.

"Well that's our show for tonight! Thanks to everyone, Miya Parker for writing this episode, our wonderful cast and crew, the dancing lobster, our musical guest Lady Gaga!" said Violet, as a woman dressed all crazy like walks in.

"Say good night!" said Tak

"Good night everyone!" said Violet

[The credits roll up the screen, and everyone is hugging]

**Okay, so that's the April Fool's episode! If you liked this you might like the Danny Phantom story I'm writing, 'cause I'm writing an April Fool's Day one for that one, and it will be based off of the iCarly April Fool's episode. This episode was based off of the VicTORIous April Fool's episode. I just thought both were hilarious… Okay, off to write the other episode of the other show!**


	8. Episode 5a

**Invader Zim: The New Series**

**Episode 5a: Love Potion of DOOM!**

**Okay everyone! I'm finally back and writing and all new episode of IZ:TNS! Okay so I have a new character that is going to be introduced in the next couple of episodes, Taylor Hunt.**

At the local mall Dib and his best friend Taylor were hanging out and discussing paranormal stuff. In a shrub behind the booth where Dib and Taylor were sitting Violet was hiding and watching Dib.

For some reason Violet was using binoculars even though Dib was right in front of her.

"No one can talk about paranormal science and make it as hot as you do Dib…Hee hee" said Violet quietly in the bushes so that Dib wouldn't notice that she's there

"And that's why I'm one hundred percent sure that Bigfoot is real Taylor, cause if he weren't real, explain why I keep finding patches of hair in the forest and giant foot prints" said Dib

"I guess you have a point Dib. What was I thinking? You have a lot of proof…" said Taylor

Violet was staring right at Dib and she fell out of the shrub onto Taylor.

"Whoa!" said Violet as she fell out of the shrub

"Could you please stop crushing my spine?" asked Taylor

"Oh sorry! How'd I get in that shrub? Ha ha ha…" said Violet who was totally embarrassed

"Hi Violet!" said Dib who was kind of happy to see her

"Hi Dib, I wasn't spying on you!" said Violet

"I didn't say you were…" said Dib

"Oh! Look at the time! I have to go-Over there!" said Violet pointing at nothing

"Oh, well I was gonna ask if you wanted to join me in walking around this mall, but since you're busy-" said Dib before Violet cut him off with an abrupt 'I'd love to!'

"Are you sure Dib? She kinda crushed my spine…" said Taylor

"Taylor, maybe you should go now" said Dib

"What do you mean? You invited me here!" said Taylor

"Well you should go cause I'm with Violet, and she crushed your spine" said Dib, as he winked

"Oh, okay, I get it" said Taylor, as he walked out of the mall

Then Zim just appeared out of nowhere.

"I AM ZIIM!" yelled Zim

"WE KNOW THAT ALREADY!" said Dib in response

"So Violet, you wanna hang out with that loser, or me?" said Zim

"I'm not a loser! AND VIOLET IS MINE, NOT YOURS!" yelled Dib, and Violet blushed at the thought that Dib possibly likes her back in the way she likes him.

"NO! VIOLET BELONGS TO ZIIM!" yelled Zim

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE! Except maybe Dib, but I especially don't want to be owned by a scuzbag like you Zim!" said Violet

"Ha! Violet doesn't want you space-boy! How does it feel to be rejected?" asked Dib

"NO ONE REJECTS THE ALMIGHTY ZIIM! YOU WILL LOVE ME VIOLET! YOU WILL LOVE ZIIM!" yelled Zim as he backed out of the mall

"Yeah right! The day I love you is the day that Gir has sanity!" said Violet

"Sorry he had to come and ruin the day…" said Dib

"It's okay Dib" said Violet

Meanwhile…

"Violet made a huge mistake in rejecting me! NO ONE REJECTS THE ALMIGHTY ZIIM!" yelled Zim

"The Tallests rejected you! HAHAHAHAHA!" squeaked Gir

"YOU SPEAK LIES! LIES!" yelled Zim

"No I don't…" said Gir

"Yes you do" said Zim

"No I don't" said Gir, who was just repeating himself

"Well after I complete this love potion Violet will fall madly in love with me and Dib will grow old and alone! AHAHAHAHAHA!" screeched Zim

A Few Minutes Later At the Mall…

"Hello Violet-Hyooman! Nice day isn't it?" asked Zim

"What are you up to Zim? I know it's something!" said Dib who was suspicious of Zim, and why he was talking to Violet despite what had just happened

"No, I just want to talk to Violet-Hyooman! I AM NORMAL!" exclaimed Zim

"Yeah right! You were really mean to her yesterday, so why are you just suddenly in love with her? Huh?" asked Dib

"Well check this out!" exclaimed Zim, as he sprayed Violet with a pink liquid, but it didn't do anything to her

"What the heck was that?" asked Violet

"IT WAS A LOVE POTION THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK! GRRARRGH!" yelled Zim

"It just smells like tacos…" said Violet

"Oh…haha…it was the taco flavoring that I put on Gir's vegetables so he'd eat them…Uh oh…" said Zim

Gir ran in with hearts in his eyes, and he kissed every other person he ran into.

"Hahahaha! That love potion is a total flop! You used it all on the wrong person!" laughed Dib

"Grrrargh! I give up! But tomorrow…VIOLET WILL BE MINE!" yelled Zim

"Whatever…But you still won't have me!" exclaimed Violet

"Grrrrraaarrrggh!" yelled Zim as he stomped off

"What a jerk." said Dib

"I know!" said Violet

Dib and Violet walked out of the mall holding hands, and when they noticed that, they both blushed, shrugged it off, and walked to their respective homes.

**That is the conclusion of episode 5. Well the first half anyways. The second half is totes coming soon.**

**Production Notes**

**- Zim fell for Violet before this episode happened, about 3 days prior.**

**- Although Zim fell in love with Violet, he didn't want it to be obvious so soon, so he continued being mean to her.**

**- DaVr becomes really obvious in this episode.**

**- Violet spying on Dib when he was talking to Taylor was reminiscent of Phineas and Ferb, the episode where Candace was spying on Jeremy while he worked at his job.**

**- The next episode in this half involves Violet singing to Zim a song about him annoying her. The song is called 'Take a Hint'**

**- After this episode most likely, there will be songs every 4 chapters, all leading up to the Season 1 Finale: Musical Spectacular!**

**Okay, that's all for this episode, see ya in the next one! -PPF**


	9. Episode 5b: Take A Hint

Invader Zim: The New Series Episode 5b

**Here is the second half of episode 5! I'm finally up to episode 5, can you believe it? I can't…**

**Anyways, this is a special random episode to spill out all of my unused ideas that I can't just make an entire episode out of.**

**Episode 5b: Karaoke of DOOM!**

Dib was walking down the street to do to the karaoke place that is supposedly 'haunted' according to Mysterious Mysteries.

Violet saw him, so she crossed the street so she could talk to him.

"Dib! Dib!" said Violet, as she ran to him.

"Oh, hey Violet!" said Dib

"Sooo….Whatchya doin' today?" asked Violet

"I was going to this karaoke club that's haunted." said Dib

"Cool, can I come?" asked Violet

"Sure, I wouldn't mind!" said Dib

When they got there, Zim happened to be there, and so did Gaz. Gaz was playing her gameslave, and Zim was being annoying and was flirting with her.

"Apparently I'm not the only girl that Zim is going to annoy the heck out of…" said Violet

"Maybe cause Gaz is your friend, and he thinks if he makes nice with her he'll get you…" said Dib

"It took me 3 years for Gaz to even consider me a friend…" said Violet

"I know, Zim is so stupid!" said Dib

"Yeah, oh crud, he's coming over here…" said Violet

"He has quite the nerve to flirt with my sister, and then with my girlfriend-I mean good friend right in front of me…" said Dib

"Hello Violet-hyooman! Wanna make out sometime?" said Zim

"Ew! No! Dude, you have problems!" said Violet

"ZIIM has no problems, ZIIM wants Violet-hyooman, and ZIIM will get Violet-hyooman, and no hyooman worm babies will get in the way of that!" exclaimed Zim

"You will not get her! I'm gonna win her over!" exclaimed Dib

"Yeah right Dib-monkey! Violet would rather have me than you!" said Zim

"No I wouldn't." said Violet

"If you want her so badly, what's her favorite color?" asked Dib

"Irken green?" said Zim

"No, it's hot pink, I would know, cause Violet and I are very close." said Dib

"So? I haven't had a lot of time to get to know her! Taking over the world has really long work hours, you know!" said Zim

"You couldn't win Violet over, even if you got cosmetic surgery and became the nicest guy on the planet!" said Dib

"LIES! I COULD WIN HER OVER IN MY SLEEP! SHE WANTS ME!" yelled Zim

"No I don't! Neither does Gaz!" said Violet

"Yeah! I just wanna play my Gameslave and be left alone, but noooooo! I have to be flirted with by a stupid Irken who doesn't know when to quit!" yelled Gaz

"Your words say no, but your eyes say-Ooof!" said Zim, as Violet punched him in the stomach

"Just leave us alone!" said Violet

"Not until you admit I'm superior to the Dib-monkey!" said Zim

"Actually I have a better idea. Yo DJ! Me and my friend Violet here wanna sing Take a Hint!" yelled Gaz

"Okay" said the DJ, as he put on the song.

Violet and Gaz took their spots on stage, and the song started.

"Why am I always hit on by the guys I never like? I always see it comin' from the left and from the right." sang Gaz

"I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just tryin' to be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the-" sang Violet

"You ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot!" sang Gaz

"You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should NOT!" sang Violet

"You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth!" sang Gaz

"And that is when it started goin' south!" sang Violet

"Oh! Take your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my-Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!" both the girls sang

"I still don't think you get so let's take it from the top!" sang Gaz

"You ask me what my sign is and I say that it is stop!" sang Violet

"If I had a dime for every name that you just dropped, you'd be here, and I'd be on a yacht!" sang Gaz

"Oh! Take your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my-Hey! Take a hint, take a hint, No you can't buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint! What is it about no you don't get? And go and tell your friends I'm not very interested!" both girls sang

"It's about time that you're leavin'" sang Gaz

"And I'll count to three and" sang Violet

"Open my eyes, and you'll be goo-oo-oo-oone!" both girls sang

"One" said Violet

"Take your hands off my-" sang Gaz

"Two" said Violet

"'For I punch you in the-" sang Gaz

"Three" said Violet

"Stop yo' starin' at my-" sang Gaz

"Hey! Take a hint! Take a hint!" both girls sang

"I am not your missin' link!" sang Violet

"Let me tell you what I think!" sang Gaz

"I think you could use a mint, Take a hint! Take a hint!" both the girls sang, and the song ended

"I don't understand why you two just sang…" said Zim

"You don't? YOU DON'T?" said Gaz, looking as if she could tear off his head and pour his insides out in front of everyone

"No, I don't." said Zim

"Dude, you just got rejected by Violet and Gaz, at the same time!" said Dib

"Yikes, I did…Well ZIIM will try again every day until someone doesn't reject me!" exclaimed Zim

"What a doof…" said Violet

"I know right? Anyways, we still haven't found the ghost in this karaoke club…" said Dib

"That's cause there isn't one!" exclaimed Gaz

"You know, you didn't have to be rude" said Dib

"Whatever, I'm gonna finish with this game." said Gaz

"Okay then" said Dib

[Cue the IZ credits]

**I know, I know, it's really short, but I'm trying! Really, It's just I have some writer's block that I'm trying to get over.**

**Production Notes**

**- I chose 'Take a Hint', cause after I heard it I thought 'Perfect! This is the song that I need!'**

**- Zim apparently can't decide between Gaz and Violet.**

**- I referenced the episode of Big Time Rush called 'Big Time Fans' in the part right before Gaz and Violet started singing.**

**- Every episode DaVr becomes more and more obvious…**

**Okay, that's all for the production notes. See ya next time! -PPF**


	10. Episode 6a: Telling the Truth of DOOM!

Invader Zim The New Series

Episode 6a

'Telling the Truth of Doom'

**Okay! IZ:TNS new episode time! Sadly, Season 1 of IZ:TNS is only gonna be ten episodes, but it won't be an eternity before Season 2 premiers! Anyways, for those of you who read my other stories, I'm taking on some new projects. One for Wayside School called 'Wayside School Musical', some stuff for Danny Phantom, some stuff for Adventure Time, some stuff for Making Fiends, my first official real Amazing World of Gumball story (Actually two, one with my OC, and a TAWoG genderbender), some real stuff for VicTORIous, maybe an iCarly story or two, some more P&F stories, definitely at least one Wizards of Waverly Place story, and my new BTR story called 'Teenage Dream' about a new girl band called Teenage Dream. So I basically have a lot of writing to do, but I like writing stories, cause it's my pass time. **

**Anyways, this IZ:TNS episode is somewhat based off of an episode of TAWoG called 'The Sock', I chose it, cause first off, it was hilarious, and secondly, I can kinda see Dib and Taylor acting like Gumball and Darwin were in this episode. Violet's kinda gonna be like Penny, but she's gonna play a bigger role in this episode then Penny did in the TAWoG episode. I will get on with it now.**

"Okay class, I will collect all of your homework now" said Ms. Bitters

"Dib, what are we going to do? She'll flip when she finds out what happened to our homework!" said Taylor

"Relax, we'll just be honest" said Dib

"Dib and Taylor, where is your homework?" said Ms. Bitters

"Zim destroyed it!" said Dib

[Cut to Dib and Taylor outside the classroom]

"Go see the guidance counselor immediately!" said Ms. Bitters, as she slammed the door

[Cut to Dib and Taylor in the guidance counselor's office]

"This is the inside of a normal person, and this is the inside of a liar!" said Mr. Dwicky, as he showed a picture of a person's insides

"Ew!" said Dib

"Notice the corrupt soul of the liar" said Mr. Dwicky

"But Mr. Dwicky, we weren't lying!" said Taylor

"Ah, here is the lying hat, see what happens when I put it on" said Mr. Dwicky, as he put on the hat.

"Okay" said Dib

"Dib, your dad called, he doesn't love you" said Mr. Dwicky

"What, but I-I, why?" said Dib as he started to seem a little sad

"Don't worry, it was just a lie" said Mr. Dwicky, as he took off the hat

"He still loves me?" asked Dib

"He loves you fine, but see what lies can do? They hurt people's feelings" said Mr. Dwicky

"Okay" said Taylor

"He hates you" said Mr. Dwicky as he put on the lie hat

Dib wilts in sadness.

"He loves you" said Mr. Dwicky as he took off the lie hat

Dib immediately seemed happy again.

"He hates you" said Mr. Dwicky as he put on the lie hat again

Dib was sad again.

"He loves you" said Mr. Dwicky as he took the lie hat off again

Dib was happy again.

"So what have we learned today?" asked Mr. Dwicky

"Never trust a man in a hat" said Taylor

"That and honesty is the best policy, say it with me, honesty is the best policy" said Mr. Dwicky

"Honesty is the best policy, honesty is the best policy, honesty is the best policy" said Dib and Taylor at the same time

[Cut to Dib and Taylor outside the guidance counselor's office]

"Okay, since we have to be completely honest, we should start with being honest with each other" said Dib

"Okay, you face is stupid!" said Taylor

"Your horrible at grammar!" said Dib

"When you talk to Violet your face looks like this" said Taylor, as he smushed his cheeks with his hands

"When you say the letter s your teeth whistle!" said Dib

"You're so smelly like a smelly spider that smells!" said Taylor

"Violet's older sister Carrie will never love you!" said Dib

"You walk like a pigeon!" said Taylor

"You walk like a princess!" said Dib

[They stop talking and are silent for ten seconds]

"Okay, let's go and be honest with the rest of the Skool" said Dib, as he started flapping his arms, and bobbing his head as he walked away

"Yeah!" said Taylor as he skipped after Dib

"You smell like a toilet!" said Dib to Willy

"Your face looks burnt" said Taylor to Zita

"I love you!" said Dib to Violet

Violet looks so happy that she could explode.

"But he'll never make the first move" said Taylor to Violet

Violet looks not as happy as she was a few seconds before.

"Torque's throwing a party this Friday and you're not invited!" said Taylor to that weird kid with the giant vein on his face

"Zim, first off, you smell like a moldy piece of meat, you're ugly, and you have a sucky personality" said Dib to Zim

Zim scowled.

"Yeah, he has a lot of things wrong with him" said Taylor

"I know, plus he's an evil alien who's heck bent on taking over the world" said Dib

Zim growled.

"Geez, we're just being honest!" said Taylor

[Cut to Taylor with a black eye, and Dib with some scratches on his face]

"That went well" said Dib

"Yeah" said Taylor

[Cut to Dib and Taylor in the guidance counselor's office again]

"Okay, I don't think you get it, there are some things that you can't be honest about, because they're just too honest" said Mr. Dwicky

"Like what?" asked Dib

"Well if you're gonna lie, keep it almost truthful, in a sort of manageable size" said Mr. Dwicky

[Cut to them outside of the guidance counselor's office again]

"I don't understand" said Taylor

"What he means is don't lie, but if you have to, tell the truth about lying, or else the truth will be a lie, meaning that your lie would be true, so your existence would be a lie, and you'd be the only one telling the truth, so it would be a lie about lying about telling the truth" said Dib

Taylor passes out.

[Cut to Dib and Taylor in the nurse's office]

Mr. Elliot bursts in.

"Is my head on fire?" asked Mr. Elliot

"Uh, if it was, would that be a good thing, or a bad thing?" asked Dib

"A bad thing!" said Mr. Elliot

"Then no, it's not, ha, ha" said Dib

"Oh good, for a second I thought it was, so how's your day?" asked Mr. Elliot

"Oh, it's going good, heh, heh…" said Dib, with a somewhat nervous tone, due to the teacher's head being on fire.

"Oh, okay, well bye now" said Mr. Elliot, as he walked out, setting the door frame on fire

[Cut to Dib and Taylor in the guidance counselor's office again, Mr. Dwicky's head is wet]

"Okay, I really think you two aren't getting it, so I'm going to introduce you guys to my friend, the silence snake" said Mr. Dwicky

"Hello silence sna-" said Taylor, as he was quickly cut off

"SILENCE!" said the 'silence snake' which was really just Dwicky's sock with googly eyes glued to it.

"Now I know what you're thinking 'What if there's something really important that I have to say?' Well ask the silence snake!" said Mr. Dwicky

"Silence snake what do we-" said Dib before getting cut off

"SILENCE!" said the silence snake

"Well, you should understand now" said Mr. Dwicky, as he leaned back, and fell in the office drawer, then the office drawer slammed shut and clicked locked.

Dib signed 'Oh no! What are we going to do now?' in sign language.

Taylor then signed 'I don't know, but we can't talk as long as the silence snake is there'

Dib signed 'Yeah, but we need to do something! Oh! I know, maybe we should leave the room and try to get help!'

Taylor signed 'Okay! Good idea!' and ran out of the room with Dib

[Shows Dib and Taylor running through the school]

Dib stops at Ms. Bitters and starts waving his arms around trying to get her attention.

"What do you want?" asked Ms. Bitters

Dib kept waving his arms frantically and started jumping.

"Some guy is stuck in the old abandoned well? Who cares?" said Ms. Bitters, as she walked off

Dib face palmed and walked over to Zim, and started frantically waving his arms.

"What do you want Dib-stink?" asked Zim

Dib kept waving his arms frantically, and Taylor acted he was jammed into a desk drawer, and Dib acted like he was trying to open the drawer, but couldn't.

"Violet-human is stuck in the old abandoned well? I'm coming Vi-vi!" said Zim as he started running and jumped out of the second story window and landed on stomach "Don't fail me now arms!"

Dib scowled, and looked like he was obviously thinking 'Violet is still gonna pick me over you space-boy!'

Violet walked over and she just randomly happened to have a crowbar with her.

Dib immediately noticed Violet and walked over to her and started waving his arms.

"Mr. Dwicky is stuck in an office drawer and you want to borrow my crowbar to jar him loose?" asked Violet

Dib nodded, jumped, and signed 'Violet! I could kiss you!'

"Oh, sorry Dib, I don't understand sign language!" said Violet

Dib nodded, took the crowbar, thumbs upped, and walked away.

"Bye Dib! I love you! Wait, what'd I say that for?" said Violet, as she smacked her face

Dib heard that and looked back and smiled at her, but then turned back around and continued walking to the guidance counselor's office.

When Dib and Taylor finally got into the guidance counselor's office, Dib started hitting the desk drawer and it opened, but Dib was still hitting it, and it shut again, and fell over.

Dib mouthed 'oops' and the principal just happened to burst in then.

"What are you two doing?" asked the principal

"We're-" said Dib, as Taylor smacked him and pointed to the silence snake

"You two are in so much trouble!" said the principal

[Cut to Dib and Taylor in the principal's office]

"Why won't these two talk?" asked the principal

"All because they lied about their homework" said Ms. Bitters

Then Zim and Violet burst in, Violet holding Zim by the collar of his shirt.

"I might have destroyed their homework" said Zim

Violet shook Zim furiously.

"Okay, okay! ZIIM destroyed Dib-stink and Taylor-hyooman's homeworks!" said Zim

"Well about the banging on the office drawer is whoever's sock this is's fault" said the principal as he held up the silence snake

"Has anyone seen Mr. Dwicky?" asked Mr. Elliot

[Cut to the outside of the guidance counselor's office]

"Help! Help! Can anyone hear me?" asked Mr. Dwicky

**Episode end. So who thought this was hilarious? Anyways, I thought if I was gonna use a TAWoG episode, that this is the one I should use, and the next episode isn't really gonna be here for a while.**

**So time for production notes!**

**Production Notes**

**- I decided that I would use some of the original dialogue from the TAWoG episode, cause of how funny it was**

**- I also referenced a different TAWoG episode, I referenced 'The Party' when Violet said 'Bye Dib! I love you! What did I say that for?' and then she smacked her face**

**- I bet none of you can wait til Violet and Dib finally hook-up right?**

**- Just to make sure, no one ships ZaVr (Zim and Violet romance), cause that pairing is just so wrong.**

**- Why am I still writing this? I ran out of things to say about this episode!**

**Okay, see you in the next episode! -PPF**


End file.
